Her Constant
by souldreamer72
Summary: She had had many relationships, only a little over too many to count. She had had her share of boyfriends and breakups and heartaches and makeups. But she had had only one constant in her life, and that was a ginger head twin.


* * *

The Constant in Her Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this kinda long oneshot.

"Hey Oliver, you ready to go?" Alicia asked for the fourth time, still hopeful.

"In a minute Alicia, I'm trying to finish this play; it has to be good for when we go against Hufflepuff." Oliver muttered in his very Scottish accent, his eyes only for the parchment with his scribbled play.

Alicia sighed and plopped into the space next to him, leaning over his shoulder to see his work. It looked incredibly complicated and confusing, even her love for quidditch couldn't match his, his was an undying passion. After a few more moments of watching him continue his work, she asked again, prodding him in the rib, "Come on captain, ten minute break, please?"

He finally looked up to her. "We can take as long as you want, practice is over."

She smiled. "Good, can we go down to The Three Broomsticks?"

"My favorite place."

"Yeah, but only because the word 'broomstick' is in the name." Alicia teased, grabbing his hands, interlacing, and pulling him up.

He got up slowly, smiling at her. "Perhaps."

"You aren't going to take that with us, are you?" Alicia asked, eyeing the play.

Oliver tucked it into his robe pocket. "It's my baby."

"I thought I was your baby."

"You are." Alicia looked slightly doubtful. "Come on then, let's go." He kept his hand within hers, but doubt still crossed her mind.

And it had lasted all through their 'nice' little date. Once again, their conversation was based on quidditch, mostly Oliver discussing his ideas on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup; Alicia listened patiently, as she always did. They had been dating for a month, and their relationship was revolved, literally, around quidditch. "Hey, Oliver, not that I don't like quidditch, but can we talk about something else?" Alicia asked when she got a chance to speak up.

"Uh," he hesitated, "sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"…Well, quidditch, really."

"Is that all you want to talk about? I mean really all you want to talk about?"  
"Kind of." Oliver looked at her, uncertain; he quickly added, "Is that bad?"

Alicia sighed, and looked away. She tapped her fingers against the empty mug, a nervous habit. "Look Oliver, it's not bad, but it's not a lovely attribute to have, especially in a relationship, unless both of them are absolutely in love with quidditch then it wouldn't be so bad…" Alicia gabbled on, mostly to herself.

"Look I understand, I love quidditch and you don't love it as much as I do." Oliver made it sound so much simpler.

"Yeah, something like that." She mumbled to her cup. He didn't say anything. "So, are you alright?"

"Peachy. I mean, my love is quidditch."

"And if I find a girl who loves quidditch more than you, she'll be your perfect match."

Oliver chuckled, and Alicia looked up, beaming. "If you find or know a girl with a quidditch passion, why haven't you told me about it?"

She laughed lightly; he joined in. "So, this doesn't effect my position on the team." She wagered, jokingly.

"You're a brilliant chaser, lovely asset to the team, couldn't lose you even if I wanted to." He held out his hand. "See you around then."

"Proper as ever Wood." She took it.

"Proper as ever Spinnet."

Alicia had returned to the Gryffindor common room alone, although that was mostly due to Oliver wanting to go fly a few laps around the pitch. "So, how was your date with the newly appointed captain, Oliver Wood?" A voice called from the armchair by the fire.

"Inconclusive." Alicia perched herself on the arm of the chair and looked down to George Weasley.

"Oh, what happened to the perfect couple?" George played as one of those sleazy journalists trying to get the ugly side of gossip, whipping out parchment and all.

Alicia laughed at his horribly accurate impression. "We weren't perfect."

"So, who broke up with who?"

"It sort of fell apart, so, undecided, I would say."

"Well, I wouldn't worry, Wood didn't really seem your type, unless quidditch obsession is a turn on for you." She shook her head with a smile. "Well, I'm sure there are many other chaps that would like to date you, you're still young, still decent looking."

"You higher my self esteem so much." She remarked sarcastically.

"Just doing my job love."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

Alicia had never really pictured herself with Hufflepuff's poster boy of perfection, yet, here she was, two weeks into dating Cedric Diggory. She didn't really see why all the girls swooned over him; to her, he was just another normal everyday guy that she saw everyday in potions. Of course, now it was more, since she was dating him.

"Hey Alicia, wait up!"

She paused for a moment, waiting for Cedric to catch up. "Hello Cedric, I'm off the library, care to join me."

"Of course."

Cedric was a good study buddy, just as Hermione Granger, and was an immense help on the tedious paper she had to write for Snape. But other from his helpful hints, they were quiet. "Well, I'm done with that, I think." Alicia glanced over the foot and a half long essay; sure it had a couple mistakes, but hopefully Snape would be in a good mood, if that was possible, and wouldn't pay attention, though that was highly unlikely.

"Want me to put that book back for you?" Cedric suggested, being the gentleman.

"Yes and thanks."

But the task that was supposed to take only a minute or so, drawled on, to two minutes, and three… Alicia rose from the table and went in search for her missing boyfriend.

"Excuse me Cho, but I've really got to get back to Alicia, she's waiting for me." That was Cedric's voice, she was sure. Alicia slipped behind the bookshelf and hid.

"Oh come on Cedric, please will you help me?"

She heard him let out a long sigh. "Let me talk to Alicia and see if she's fine with it."

Alicia rushed back to their table and skidded into her seat just as Cedric returned. "Hey, would you mind if I went with Cho, she apparently needs me with something or another."

"Um, no, no."

Cedric paused. "What's wrong?"

"You know," Alicia didn't really know how to put it, "she really likes you, Cho I mean, Cho really likes you."

He was silent.

Alicia went on. "You know Cedric, you're a really nice guy and everything, but, I think, how do I put this, um, you and Cho would be a lot more, uh, compatible, than you and I."

He still said nothing.

"So, yeah, and she really likes you, so, um, you should, like, go out with her." Alicia stammered, trying to make this less awkward since it seemed she was now talking to a statue. "Well, that's all, I'll see you in potions Cedric, bye." She scampered off before the statue could come back to life.

Alicia had slowed her pace down to a walk, she let her mind wander. Hopefully Cedric had gotten what she meant, hopefully she hadn't hurt him; he was truly a good person, just not the right person for her. No, the right person had to be someone who was cute, loving, honest, funny-- "Umph!" Alicia grabbed at whatever she could to hold her steady, and it just so happened to be the body that had ran into her. She toppled to the ground in an entangled heap with the unidentified figure.

But the flash of red hair was all she had to see. "George! What are you--"

"Oi! No time for talk! Run!" He scrambled up, grabbed her along, and tore down the corridor; Alicia had no choice but to stumble with him.

She was shoved into the first hiding place George could find, a lovely, little broom closet. "Wh--"

"Shhh!" George hissed, covering her mouth with his hand. Alicia could only make muffled sounds and subdued after a moment of useless attempts to pull off his hand.

He let off a good five minutes after. "Alright, sorry about that Licia, Filch."

"I could have guessed that much." She sniped.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really."

George looked at her, even through the darkness he could see the outline of her face. "You're lying. What happened? Did Diggory do something? Because if he did, I have a lovely batch of pranks I can whip up to get--"

"No George, it's fine, I broke up with him."

"Why? I thought he was Mr. Perfect." Alicia heard a note of bitterness in his tone.

"Mr. Perfect, maybe, but not for me."

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you."

"Cedric was pretty good though."

"If you say so." He opened the door again, letting light flood in. "Well come my single lady." George held out his hand, "let's get back to the common room before Filch finds us."

"Us? You mean you?"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Licia, you were with me in my escape, so you're an accomplice."

"You're horrible George Weasley." But she smiled and took his arm.

* * *

It was a wonder how Alicia ended up in a relationship with Roger Davis, even to her. But it was even more of a wonder how she stayed together with him for five weeks.

She waited, tapping her foot on the ground in sync with her tapping of nails on the bench. Alicia looked down to her watch, 6:30; okay, he was only 30 minutes late now. "Still waiting for your little boyfriend?" A voice asked; she didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"Yes," she answered, scooting over for him to sit down, as he always did.

"How late is he this time?"

"Only 30 minutes, so far." She was rather not in the mood to talk to him right now, but he never went away, just the mosquito that wouldn't leave her alone, except cuter, funnier, and possibly more annoying.

"You know you should really get rid of him, find someone who will actually show up on time." She shrugged; although she knew he was right.

"And who would that be? You?"

He didn't have time to answer.

"There you are Alicia," Roger jogged over to her, looking a bit like a mess. "Hello Weasley, fancy seeing you again." He addressed George with a darker note.

"Fancy seeing you late for you date again." George remarked, just as coldly as Roger had.

"Yeah, sorry about that Alicia, got held up with a paper I had to do."

"Of course." That was his excuse last time, but Alicia didn't say that aloud.

"Well, Weasley, if you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to Alicia about something." Roger gestured him to leave.

For a moment, George still sat there, next to Alicia, glaring at Roger; it looked like he had no intention to go. But then he stood and strolled away, hands in his pockets, looking back to see Roger take his place.

When he disappeared into Zonko's, Alicia rose and looked to Roger to follow; he didn't. "Can we talk about it inside, I'm getting cold and kind of thirsty."

"Uh, no, I, um, think we should talk out here." Roger was rubbing his neck, looking away from her, that wasn't exactly a good sign for a good talk.

"Okay then." She sat back down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh…us."

"…Okay, what about us?" Although Alicia had a pretty good idea where this was going to go.

"Just…I think, in the best interest for you and me…that we should, um…take some time off to think about our relationship." He was trying to be nice about it, she could tell.

"So, you want a breakup?" She asked plainly.

"No, no, I mean, you're a really nice girl and all…" He was blabbering, she raised a brow. "Yeah," he finally admitted.

"Fine."

His head perked up, his face was confused. "You're alright with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just—well we—we were—never mind."

"Okay then," she stood again, "well, I'm going to go, it was…" Alicia couldn't bring herself to say anything pleasant about her relationship with him because there really wasn't anything all that pleasant about it. "Yeah, see you around on the pitch."

Alicia was welcomed by the warmth of Zonko's and George almost mauling her over. "What happened? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, well, except breakup with me, but other from that, nothing really." Alicia used a calm voice.

"The scum! He broke up with you! The git! I'll get him, you just tell me where he's going and I'll--"

Alicia put a hand on his shoulder. "George, stop." He was breathing, hard, and his hands were clenched into fists, like he was really going to hurt him; Alicia had never seen him get so worked up about something so stupid. "Look, it wasn't working out, he was always busy, I'm kind of glad he broke up with me, I didn't like him that much anyways."

"Then why'd you date him?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"You know Licia, you're the one person I can't understand."

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" She asked pushing into him playfully.

"Nah," George wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love that about you."

* * *

Everyone thought Alicia was crazy for dating Adrian Pucey; but what was even crazier, was that he wasn't half as bad as all the other Slytherin knuckleheads. Usually.

Alicia trudged up the stairs, muddy and worn out from the excruciating practice Wood was making them go through; she should have hurried along since she was supposed to meet Adrian, well, an hour ago, but she just couldn't make her legs go any faster than a snail's pace.

She turned the corner to the Gryffindor common room. Just need to get changed and meet… "Adrian!"

The little girl squeaked and scurried away, the Slytherin figure took his time to turn around. "Oh, there you Spinnet, you finally decided to show up, how, kind of you." He sneered.

"Wood kept us in for practice. Besides, what are you doing, snogging that little second year? Are you deranged?"

"You were late." He accused, striding toward her.

She took a step forward to meet him, glowering up at him. "Oh, so it's my fault that you go off and snog a girl younger than you." Alicia's temper raged. "Are you going mental or something or did you forget that you're going out with me?"

"On the contrary, my memory is quite clear. I just don't really care."

"So what am I to you? A piece of chopped liver?"

"Might as well be."

Alicia seethed and exploded. "You. Are. A. GIT! A GOOD FOR NOTHING, SLYTHERIN SCUM! WHY'D YOU EVEN ASK ME OUT IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS NOTHING BUT ANOTHER OBJECT IN A STUPID GAME!"

He shrugged. "Because I was bored."

"I can't believe I even thought you were different." She spat.

"Different?" He barked, laughed, "Please, you knew I was bad, I'm a Slytherin."

"This relationship sucked from the beginning. Because of you most likely."

His brow furrowed. "I wouldn't say so, all the relationships I've been in were perfectly fine until the girl did something wrong."

"The girl? You've been with other girls? That's hard to believe."

"Watch it Spinnet, I can jinx you and live without the guilt."

"Ha! I've seen you with a quaffle, you never make it."

"You Gryffindor slut! You aren't as amusing as I thought you'd be." He whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. Alicia felt slight fear, she hadn't brought her wand with her, it was safely tucked away in her Hogwarts uniform. "_Dur_—Arugh!"

A puff of bright purple smoke enveloped the Slytherin and hovered there for a moment; Alicia backed away before the prank could touch her. When it cleared, she laughed loudly. He was covered, from head to toe, in what looked to be purple fluff or feathers or fur, a mixture of the three, and yellow pansies sprouted every couple inches. "I dub thy, Pucey of the Purple and Pansies." A mock voice called from behind Alicia.

"You'll pay for this Weasley." He roared, pulling out his wand. But the second he opened his mouth, the wand made a loud crack and jumped out of his hand, trying to beat his head with all its might. He blundered off, screaming, quite like a girl.

"As for you m'lady, are you alright?"

"That was brilliant George." She smiled widely at him. "And, I'm fine."

"Good, now, tell me, what was going through your bloody mind when you said yes to that creep?"

"I don't know, but it's done, does it matter?"

"The scum tried to turn you to stone, you're saying that doesn't matter?"

"Were you listening to my argument with him?" Alicia asked, her grin turning to a slight frown; she hated it when people listened in on her conversations, no matter how horrible they got.

"Yes, and if I hadn't you would've been a statue." Alicia sighed. "Look Licia, I care about you, I don't like to see it when you get hurt."

"He didn't hurt me." But she knew that was a tiny lie.

"Bloody hell, out of all the boys you've dated, you liked him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, I know you Licia, I know you." She looked away; she couldn't lie to him. "Come on Licia, he wasn't good enough for you, he was scum, pure Slytherin scum."

"You say all the guys I date aren't good enough for me."

"Because they aren't. You need someone who respects you, cares for you, loves you."

"You know, I've never seen you so serious as this." Alicia smiled warmly. "Thank you George."

"Just looking out for you Licia, I promised you I would."

"I know."

* * *

He was funny and charming and friendly and cute and loyal and well, everything else she wanted. He was pretty much perfect. But there was something about him, Alicia didn't find quite right.

"Fred, I'm not going to try another one of your pranks, last time I ended up with bunny ears." Alicia pushed away the little pastry Fred was trying to make her eat.

"Aw, come on Alicia, they were cute."

"Bunny ears Fred, I don't need them again."

"Alright, I guess I'll have to go try it on some unsuspecting little first year and take my observations from them…" he trailed off, knowing quite well that it peeved Alicia when he tried pranks out on gullible test subjects.

"Why don't you try them on George or something, or Lee?"

"Lee's in detention and George, well, George isn't really talking to me."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that, he isn't talking to me."

"And why not?"

"Probably cause…I'm dating you."

Alicia looked to him with a weird look, Fred gazed back plainly. "What are you talking about Fred?" she asked slowly. "Why would George care if you were dating me?"

"Many reasons Alicia, you're just blind to them." And with that he hopped up and headed out of the common room.

It took Alicia a couple seconds to realize she had to go after him if she wanted the reasons to why George wasn't talking to Fred, and she did want them. "Come on, tell me Fred, you're my boyfriend, don't you love me?" She pestered, jogging up to him.

"Not as much as someone else loves you."

"What's that supposed to me? Fred, stop confusing me."

"Alright," Fred stopped for a moment, looked up and down the corridor, it was empty. "Come in here."

He led her into a secret passageway behind a tapestry. "Why don't we play a game?" Alicia opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you have to answer them truthfully. Got it?" Alicia hesitated, but then nodded. "Good, okay, first question, who's my twin?"

"George. What kind of question is that?"

"Just go along with it. Who did you go to after you broke up with Wood?"

"George."

"Who did you go to after you broke up with Diggory?"

"George."

"And Davis?"

"George."

"And Pucey?"

"George."

"Who's the first person that comes into your head?"

"George."

"Who's been there for you all your life?"

"George."

"Who are you in love with?"

"George." Alicia couldn't catch herself before the name came out of her mouth. "I-I-I mean no one, I'm in love with no one." Fred was just smirking at her. "You tricked me, that was one of those psychology things."

"You were telling the truth the whole time and you know it."

"Well," She faltered; it was hard to lie to Fred, he knew her inside and out. "I'm dating you."

"Consider yourself, broken up with. Unless you want to be the dumper." Alicia didn't say anything. "Now, who are you going to go now that you've been dumped?"

"George."

"George! Hey George!" The figure paused to wait for her.

"What's up Licia?"

"Um…Fred broke up with me."

The look on George's face turned ugly. "He broke up with you! I'll kill him! How could he--"

"No, George, he broke up with me because, of, well, something I said."

"Oh," he relaxed. "So, what did you say?"

"Well, it was kind of an answer, because you see, he was asking me a series of questions that I had to answer truthfully, and most of the answers were you and well, one of the questions…" She trailed off, looking away from him, a blush heating her cheeks.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"He asked who I was in love with." Alicia blurted out.

"…Oh," She hoped that was all he was going to say, it wasn't. "And what did you say?"

"…George."

Awkward silence followed, a very long awkward silence that finally made Alicia look up.

George was grinning at her, his face alit. "Well, that sure makes my part a whole lot easier."

Alicia tilted her head to the left, confused. He answered with a gentle kiss.

"Licia, I'm in love with you, madly in love with you."

"You've always been there for me. Somewhere along the way, I guess I fell in love with you too." If his grin could get any bigger, it did when she said this.

He kissed her again and she happily kissed him back. She had had many relationships, only a little over too many to count. She had had her share of boyfriends and breakups and heartaches and makeups. But she had had only one constant in her life, and that was a ginger head twin. George Weasley. He was a constant. Her constant.

A/N: Okay, so I just got bored (and sick) and wrote this. Hope it wasn't too long and hoped all the readers who read this liked it. If you didn't, tell me how to make it better, I would love the help. Also, please review! Thank you!


End file.
